My Thoughts, Your Memories
by Bels137
Summary: Heechul yakin, apa yang seharusnya bersatu, pada akhirnya akan kembali bersama. Seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang pernah kehilangan alasan mereka tersenyum, namun kini kembali menemukannya. "Bila aku tahu bersamamu akan membawa kebahagiaan, aku akan menjalaninya walau terasa sakit."/ Kyumin. Yaoi./Thanks!


Me

**My Thought, Your Memories**

**.**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**.**

**.**

_**sometimes I feel like the world is against me**_

_**the sound of your voice, that's what saves me**_

_**when we're together I feel so invincible**_

Derap langkah kaki itu makin cepat, seperti berlomba dengan deburan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kedua kakinya sudah merasa sakit, namun apa peduli? Bahkan keringat itu kini beriringan jatuh dengan air mata. Sekilas, kau tidak tahu bagaimana membedakannya. Nafas pria itu menggebu, namun tidak ada sedetik niatpun untuk mengakhiri langkahnya.

Pria itu, Cho Kyuhyun, terus berlari.

**-flashback on—**

**Tidak bosan-bosannya kedua mata ini memandang cermin di hadapanku. Sosok yang dulu terlihat lugu bahkan tak tampak, kini sebentar lagi akan melangkah dengan penuh pasti di hadapan semua fans.**

**Fans? Tentunya, setelah tahun-tahun penuh perjuangan, akhirnya aku mendapatkan fans untuk diriku sendiri.**

"**Kyuhyun?" suara itu, suara milik Lee Sungmin, Hyung yang paling perhatian dari awal aku masuk ke dalam group ini. Suara yang pertama kali menyapaku lembut disaat semua suara-suara mencemoohku.**

"**Kau sudah siap, Kyu?" jemari itu terangkat dan membenarkan setiap helai rambut di poniku, "kau tampan. Sudah tampan, dan kini bertambah tampan."**

**Sedikit aneh mendengar lelaki lain memujimu tampan, tapi entah kenapa, mendengar Sungmin Hyung yang mengucapkannya. Aku sangat menyukainya.**

"**Kau juga, Hyung."**

**Sungmin Hyung kini berdiri berdampingan denganku dihadapan cermin. Mata yang selembut suaranya, memandang lurus kepada refleksi tubuh kita di depan sana.**

"**Sorry Sorry sukses besar, Kyu. Bahkan aku dengar dari teman-temanku yang di luar Korea sana, kita juga meraih kesuksesan."**

**Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, tahun 2009 ini adalah tahun yang akan paling bersejarah dalam hidupku. Album ketiga betul-betul meraih kesuksesan yang membuat masyarakat sekarang tidak lagi memandang Super Junior dengan sebelah mata.**

"**Aku harap album-album selanjutnya akan terus seperti ini, Hyung." Tanpa sadar, aku meraih jemarinya yang tepat disampingku. Aku tahu hal ini tidak pernah aku lakukan selain dihadapan fans, namun saat ini, entah kenapa, aku begitu ingin melakukannya.**

**Sungmin Hyung tidak terkejut saat aku menggenggam tangannya. Dia hanya membalas senyumanku lewat cermin itu. "Dan aku harap, kita akan terus seperti ini, Kyu."**

**Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Namun aku tahu, bahwa aku juga ingin kita terus seperti ini. Lalu sekali lagi, tanpa sadar, aku menarik tubuhnya ke pelukanku. Menikmati setiap detik detakan jantung milikku dan miliknya yang terasa berlomba di dalam sana. Menikmati setiap helaian rambut halusnya yang menyentuh pipiku.**

**Dan entah kenapa, aku benar-benar menyukai saat ini.**

**-flashback off—**

"Hah….Hah….."

Helaan nafas kasar itu terus bersahutan. Orang yang ia lewati pun akan sadar, betapa lelahnya pria ini berlari. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli, dia terus menggerakkan kakinya, menambah kecepatannya, hingga ia rasa bahwa dia sudah mati rasa.

Kyuhyun sudah mati rasa saat menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang menariknya ke realita. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan dan lakukan saat kalimat demi kalimat yang selama ini ia takutkan, akhirnya datang juga.

"Hah….Hah…."

Nafasnya sudah terasa sesak. Berapa jam ia sudah berlari seperti orang gila? Berapa jauh ia berlari sekarang? Apa cukup untuk kembali mengantarkannya pada masa lalu? Apa cukup untuk kembali mengantarkannya pada masa dimana dia bisa memeluk tubuh itu?

Apa cukup untuk kembali mengantarkannya pada Sungmin yang masih mencintainya?

**-flashback on—**

"**Belakangan ini kau dan Sungmin Hyung terlihat dekat. Sudah berubah haluan, hm?"**

**Aku berdecak sebal pada Donghae Hyung yang selalu menggodaku seperti ini. Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan kembali melanjutkan makan.**

"**Aku melihat kau mencium ujung bibirnya saat kita menang lusa kemarin."**

**Bila aku tidak tahu sopan santun, mungkin aku akan memilih untuk menyemburkan nasi ini ke wajahnya. "Hyung ini bicara apa?!"**

"**Hangeng Hyung juga melihatnya. Sungmin Hyung menolak namun kau malah menyosor lagi."**

**Aku diam, bukan karna aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun aku terkejut karna tertangkap basah oleh mereka.**

"**Jadi, sudah berubah haluan?"**

**Kembali ku raih sumpitku dan tidak mengacuhkan Donghae Hyung terus memasang wajah menyebalkan. "Apanya yang berubah haluan. Itu hanya ekspresi dari rasa senang yang berlebihan, daripada aku mencium Leeteuk Hyung, jadi aku mencium Sungmin Hyung saja."**

"**Ah masa?"**

**Donghae Hyung mengambil paksa sumpitku hingga aku kini memandangnya dengan tajam. "Aku ingin maka-"**

"**Dengarkan aku dulu."**

**Dia memasang wajah serius tiba-tiba, jadi mau tak mau aku mengikutinya. "Apa?"**

"**Kangin Hyung pernah jatuh kepada Sungmin Hyung, begitu juga, ehm, aku. Namun dari kami berdua tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkannya. Bukan karna aku tidak tahu Sungmin Hyung itu straight atau tidak, tapi memang karna Sungmin Hyung itu susah!"**

**Aku menganga mendengarnya. Aku tahu kehidupan Boys Love seperti ini hal lumrah, tapi Donghae Hyung? Kangin Hyung?**

"**Jadi bila kau mendapatkannya. Jaga dia."**

**Hanya itu, hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan Donghae Hyung sebelum memberi sumpitku kembali dan meninggalkan di meja makan sendirian. Aku masih terkejut mendengar pengakuannya, namun lebih terkejut lagi mendengar **_**wejangangannya**_**.**

**Mendapatkan Sungmin Hyung?**

**Nasi di dalam piringku masih tersisa banyak, namun tidak ada selera lagi untuk menghabisinya. Ku sandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi dan mulai berpikir.**

**Aku tidak pernah merasakan mencintai seseorang. Menyukai pernah, tapi itu berbeda. Apa mencintai seseorang rasanya seperti melihat surga saat melihat senyumnya? Apa mencintai seseorang rasanya seperti ingin melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya? Apa mencintai seseorang rasanya seperti rasaku pada Sungmin Hyung?**

**-flashback off—**

Langkah kaki itu berhenti saat merasakan nafasnya keluar tak terkontrol. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Kedua matanya memandang nanar pada jalanan di bawahnya. Lebih tepatnya, pada air mata yang kini jatuh ke bumi.

"Hah….Hah…."

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat menahan laju air mata yang tidak mau berhenti juga. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, tapi kenapa saat realita ini datang, kenapa masih sangat sakit seperti ini?

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan memandang ke depan walau air mata mengaburkan segalanya. Dia siap untuk berlari lagi.

Berlari dari kenyataan. Berlari dari rasa sakit yang menyesakkan.

**-flashback on—**

**Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan, takut bila orang yang aku yakini sudah tidur di dalam sana terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Namun ternyata dugaan ku salah, setelah membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu tidur di sebelah kasurku. Aku melihat orang itu masih terduduk di sandaran kasurnya.**

"**Lelah, Kyu?" sungmin Hyung beranjak dan mendekatiku.**

**Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menjatuhkan diriku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku sering melakukannya, saat kami sedang berdua tentunya. "Sangat lelah."**

**Sungmin Hyung ikut melingkarkan lengan pendeknya di punggungku. Kekehannya terdengar, menjadi lantunan terindah di tengah malam ini. "Manja."**

**Kami berdua tertawa bersama. Sangat senang melihatnya tertawa seperti ini. Dan lebih senang bukan kepalang lagi saat mengetahui bahwa hanya aku yang melihatnya. **

"**Album kita sebentar lagi akan keluar Hyung, jadi aku sangat lelah." Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku tahu aku lelah, jadi seharusnya aku tertidur lelap di kasurku. Namun bagiku, pelukan Sungmin Hyung lebih ampuh untuk menghilangkan lelahku.**

"**Kau sudah terlalu banyak bekerja keras untuk Bonamana, Kyu. Bahkan kau rela menunda operasi kecilmu untuk ini." tutur Sungmin seraya melepas pelukanku. Tawa kecilnya mengudara lagi saat melihat wajah ku yang tidak rela. "Jadi tidurlah."**

**Aku mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah kasurku. Namun kini dengan tanganku yang menggenggam kelima jarinya. Aku tahu dia memandangku bingung, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan Sungmin Hyung dipelukanku.**

"**Kyuhyun?"**

**Suaranya terdengar bingung saat aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku saat kami berbaring. Bahkan dia tidak meronta saat aku menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dadaku.**

"**Tenanglah, Hyung. Aku lelah, dan kau lelah. Jadi tidur ya?"**

**Dia mengangguk dan aku sempat melirik bibir tipisnya yang tersenyum. Dia semakin masuk ke dalam pelukanku hingga kini kami tak berjarak. Aku baru sadar, tubuh Sungmin Hyung sangat pas di dalam pelukanku. Lenganku bahkan seperti tercipta untuk melingkari tubuhnya. Tinggi kami pun seperti sudah di atur oleh Tuhan.**

**Dan malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku berpikir, apakah rasa ku pada Sungmin Hyung, benar cinta?**

**-flashback off—**

'_Bodoh...'_

Otak itu terus mengumpat di setiap kali dia menambah kecepatan berlari. Dia tidak peduli pandangan orang lain yang melihatnya, atau menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia terus berlari seakan melampiaskan rasa amarah yang tertahan di dalam dirinya, dan untuk dirinya.

'_Bodoh…'_

Air mata itu terjatuh lagi, sekuat apapun dia menahannya. Sekeras apapun dia berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Langkah kakinya melemah, dan pada akhirnya berhenti saat isakan menyeruak tak tertahankan dari bibirnya.

"Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah yang penuh keringat dan air mata. Air mata itu terjatuh lagi, sekuat apapun dia menahannya. Sekeras apapun dia berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Langkah kakinya melemah, dan pada akhirnya berhenti saat isakan menyeruak tak tertahankan dari bibirnya.

Kenangan itu seperti terus memanggil-manggilnya. Kyuhyun benci saat mengingat masa-masa dimana dia masih bisa merasakan cinta yang banyak dari Sungin, dan Kyuhyun lebih benci lagi saat cinta itu terasa hampa sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

**-flashback on—**

**Aku melirik ke arah kamar Yesung Hyung dan Ryeowook yang terlihat sepi dan juga tidak lupa untuk memastikan bahwa Eunhyuk Hyung membunyikan radionya dengan volume yang cukup keras dari dalam arah kamarnya. Aku mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamarku dan Sungmin Hyung. Secara perlahan setelah memastikan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu malam pengakuan ku ini.**

"**Hyung?" aku berjalan ke arah Sungmin Hyung yang sedang bermain laptop di meja pinggir kasurnya. "Kau sibuk?"**

**Sungmin Hyung menoleh ke arahku lalu sedikit menurunkan layar laptopnya. Aku senang perlakuannya yang mengistimewakan aku sebegininya. Dia selalu mengesampingkan segala hal bila aku sedang membutuhkannya.**

"**Tidak. Ada apa?"**

**Aku menarik nafas panjangku seraya menoleh ke arah kalender tepat di samping laptop Sungmin Hyung. 23 Agustus 2010.**

**Tepat 4 tahun setelah semua perasaan mengganjalku untuk Sungmin Hyung. Aku lelah untuk menampik semua perasaan yang seharusnya tidak aku rasakan. Aku lelah untuk menahannya.**

"**Hyung." Sedikit ragu bila dia mengecewakanku dengan jawabannya, namun ini sudah kepalang basah. "Aku mencintaimu."**

**Ini aneh. Aku mengira bahwa Sungmin Hyung akan terkejut, tapi yang terjadi bahwa aku yang terkejut karna Sungmin Hyung tidak terkejut. Dia malah terkekeh kecil!**

"**Hyung? Aku serius." Aku mendekatinya. Benar-benar mendekatinya sehingga aku berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya yang sedang duduk dikursi. "Aku mencintaimu. Sejak 2006! Tapi aku terlalu bodoh karna baru menyadari bahwa rasa nyaman itu adalah rasa cinta. Aku kira kau sama saja dengan Leeteuk Hyung! Tapi aku baru-"**

**Ya Tuhan!**

**Sungmin Hyung memelukku!**

"**Hyu-ng?"**

"**Berhenti bicara, bodoh! Kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang! Aku bahkan sudah sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak 2006!"**

**Bibirku secara naluriah membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Benarkah? Berarti aku bodoh sekali?**

**Kedua tanganku terangkat untuk melingkari tubuhnya. Pelukan pertama semenjak kami saling mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Pelukan ini terasa manis, sama seperti pelukan-pelukan yang lain.**

**Aku yang pertama menjauhkan pelukan kami saat ada rasa ingin yang lebih. Bibir itu, bibir yang pernah aku kecup tahun lalu.**

"**Bolehkah?"**

**Sekali lagi, Ya Tuhan!**

**Kami berciuman!**

**-flashback off—**

"Changmin?"

Kyuhyun tidak mendapat jawaban apapun karna Changmin langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Memukul punggung belakangnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Leeteuk Hyung, Kangin Hyung, Siwon Hyung, Shindong Hyung, Eunhyuk Hyung, Heechul Hyung, Hyungdeul mu mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Bahkan Sungmin Hyung menangis saat melihatmu tidak ada di kamarmu!"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan meneliti tubuh Kyuhyun dari kaki hingga kepala, "kalau kau sedih kau tinggal bercerita padaku! Pada Minho, Jonghyun, Suho atau siapa yang dapat kau percaya! Jangan seperti ini, Idiot!"

"Lihat tubuhmu penuh dengan peluh dan mata yang membengkak seperti ini. Kau mau pneumothrax mu kambuh, hah? Kau sudah sang-"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu rasanya akan sebegini menyakitkannya, Changmin-ah."

Bibir Changmin mendadak kelu saat mendengar lirihan kalimat dari Kyuhyun. Dari kedua matanya, dia bisa melihat betapa hancurnya Kyuhyun saat ini. Tidak kah cukup dia melihat Kyuhyun depresi saat di Jeju kemarin?

"Kyuhy-"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menemukan kehidupannya. Tapi mengapa- Mengapa malah aku yang tidak menemukan kehidupanku?" kedua obsidian coklat itu terus memandang datar pada Changmin walau air mata terus berjatuhan dari sana. "Aku- Aku telah menyuruh kehidupanku untuk pergi. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa hidup sekarang?"

Changmin tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikkan Kyuhyun berbicara. Dia membiarkan sahabatnya itu terus menyatakan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya saat ini. Mereka terus berdiri berhadapan dengan segala emosi yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Seandainya saja aku mengerti bahwa memang dia yang aku butuhkan, Changmin-ah. Hanya dia, bukan siapapun, bukan apapun."

**-flashback on—**

**Aku sedikit tertawa saat melihat interaksi antara Sooyoung dan Sungmin Hyung di depan ku saat ini. Mereka terus bercanda dan membicarakan tentang hal lalu yang masih bisa ditertawakan walau hampir satu dekade yang lalu. Aku senang melihat bagaimana poni panjang hitam milik Sungmin tertiup angina lalu kembali ke tempatnya. Pria itu tidak peduli, karna dia begitu sibuk berbincang dan membuat senyuman di bibir Sooyoung.**

"**Kyuhyun?"**

**Aku menoleh ke arah Yunho Hyung yang kini duduk didepanku. Sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya lalu kembali memfokuskan diriku pada Sungmin Hyung. Ah, sekarang sudah ada Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang bergabung.**

"**Gathering seperti ini menyenangkan ya, Kyu?" tanya Yunho Hyung yang aku balas dengan anggukan. "Tidak terasa kita bertambah banyak saja sekarang."**

**Aku mendengar semua ucapan Yunho Hyung, namun mataku terus fokus ke arah Sungmin Hyung yang kini sedang bercanda dengan Sunny. Wanita itu, kapan bergabungnya?**

"**Bagaimana dengan album kelima kalian? Aku dengar kalian sukses besar lagi?**

"**Ya begitulah." Jawabku sekenanya. Aku menjadi tidak fokus dengan obrolanku dan Yunho Hyung saat melihat tawa dari keempat gadis itu yang diakibatkan oleh Sungmin Hyung. Dan belum lagi, Sunny turunkan tanganmu dari pundak Sungmin Hyung!**

"**Kau cemburu?"**

"**Tentu! Eh?"**

**Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho Hyung yang ternyata juga sedang memandangku. "Kau bicara apa, Hyung?"**

"**Kau cemburu? Tenang saja, tidak ada Seohyun disana. Atau kau menyukai Taeyeon? Tiffany? Sooyoung? Sunny? Ah, aku tahu, Sooyoung kan? Bahkan kau memakai namanya saat cosplay Gee bukan?"**

**Mulutku sedikit menganga mendengar Yunho Hyung. Sebenarnya Hyung bertinggi tidak wajar ini bicara apa sih?**

"**Kau sedang bicara tentang apa sih?"**

**Mata Yunho Hyung mengarahkanku pada gerombolan Sungmin Hyung and the Ladies yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku.**

"**Kau cemburu karna orang yang kau suka sedang dibuat tersenyum oleh Hyungmu bukan?"**

**APA?**

"**Kau suka dengan siapa? Harusnya kau beritahu Sungmin supaya dia tidak dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu dan kau jadi tak curiga."**

**Tunggu, ini tidak beres. Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahu Sungmin Hyung tentang orang yang aku suka? Kan Sungmin Hyung yang aku suka!**

"**Hyung, kau salah pah-"**

"**Apa kau menyukai Sungmin? Hahaha."**

**Tawa yang keluar dari mulut Yunho Hyung memberhentikan niatku untuk meluruskan keadaan. Memang mengapa kalau aku mencintai Sungmin Hyung?**

"**Jangan ambil resiko, Kyu." Tutur Yunho Hyung setelah sudah menetralkan tawanya. Dia kini memandang ku dengan mata tegasnya, seakan-akan ingin menyampaikan semua pengalamannya agar tak terjadi lagi pada juniornya.**

"**Jangan mengambil resiko bila kau tidak bisa menanganinya. Bukan hanya kau yang akan terluka, namun orang yang kau sayangi akan terluka juga."**

**Kedua mataku menatap bingung pada wajah Yunho Hyung yang berubah sayu. "Hyung, kau kenapa?"**

**Dia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lagi seraya menepuk bahuku. "Aku hanya teringat oleh JYJ. Bagaimana keadaan mereka ya sekarang? Seharusnya, mereka berkumpul bersama kita disini bukan?"**

**Aku menangkap yang berbeda dari kedua mata itu. Aku makin menangkap hal yang berbeda saat Yunho Hyung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menatap satu foto yang terpajang di dalam sana. Foto mereka berlima, DBSK.**

**Namun kedua mata itu, kedua mata yang aku yakin, hanya tertuju pada Jaejoong Hyung.**

**Ucapan Yunho Hyung masih terngiang-ngiang dipikiranku. Resiko apa? Apa mencintai seseorang adalah sesuatu yang harus mengambil resiko?**

**.**

"**Kyuhyun!" aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku sedikit berguncang saat tubuh yang lain mengagetkanku dengan pelukannya.**

**Ah, kekasihku.**

"**Hey, darimana saja?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu mencium dagu ku dengan kilat. "Kapan sih ponimu kembali memanjang?"**

**Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya lalu membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk disampingku. "Jadi Hyung ingin bertanya aku darimana dulu atau poniku kapan memanjang?"**

**Wajah itu sedikit berpikir lalu mengecup dahiku. Aih, pria ini kadang begitu dingin, kadang begitu pelit membagi ciumannya, namun kadang juga sering mengobral ciuman seperti ini!**

"**Darimana?" tanya Sungmin Hyung lagi.**

"**Sehabis photoshoot dengan Siwon Hyung dan Donghae Hyung." Jawabku seraya menjatuhkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Kau sudah pulang dari latihan musicalmu?"**

**Aku merasakan bahwa dia mengangguk dan mengambil handphone nya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Tanpa mengusik ketenanganku yang sedang bersandar.**

"**Hmmm Hyung, aku ingin bertanya." Aku mengangkat wajahku sehingga aku bisa melirik raut wajahnya.**

"**Apa?" tanyanya tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari layar handphone.**

**Aku sedikit menimbang-nimbang apa perlu aku bertanya padanya. Namun, aku penasaran. Sangat penasaran.**

"**Apa mencintai seseorang harus ada resikonya?"**

**Aku merasa bahwa tubuh Sungmin Hyung menegang jadi aku memilih untuk mengangkat kepalaku dan benar-benar melihatnya. "Hyung?"**

**Sungmin Hyung segera mematikan handphonenya lalu menatapku dengan bingung. "Kenapa- Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?"**

**Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Yunho Hyung bicara begitu kepadaku. Aku mengerti, bila mencintai seseorang berarti mencintai seluruh kehidupannya. Tapi apa mencintai seseorang mengambil resiko? Cinta bukanlah sebuah tantangan yang harus ada resikonya kan?"**

**Kedua foxy itu beralih memandang langit-langit ruangan yang sudah kita hias sebagaimana rupa hingga banyak sekali sticker glow in the dark di atas sana. Pandangannya tidak seceria tadi saat dia menyambutku. Seperti banyak masalah yang ada disana.**

"**Cinta memang bukan sebuah tantangan, Kyu. Tapi mencintai orang, pastilah mengambil resiko. Seperti kau dan aku, apa kau kira cinta kita tidak ada resiko?"**

**Aku hanya diam, karna aku ingin mendengar jawaban Sungmin Hyung sendiri.**

"**Cinta kita penuh dengan resiko."**

**Dia melirikku, dengan kedua mata yang sarat akan luka. Kenapa? Apa karna hanya memikirkan hubungan kita maka Sungmin Hyung terluka?**

"**Kenapa? Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, begitu juga denganmu. Mengapa penuh dengan resiko?"**

"**Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana keluargamu tahu tentang hal ini? Tentang kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya kau cintai?"**

**Tubuhku menegang. Tidak pernah sedetikpun aku memikirkan tentang Eomma atau Appa yang mengetahui hal ini. Tidak pernah sedetikpun aku memikirkan semuanya. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang perasaanku pada Sungmin Hyung.**

"**Itu yang aku maksud dengan penuh resiko, Kyu." Sungmin Hyung kembali memandangku dan tersenyum sangat manis malam ini, "dan aku harap, kita bisa mengambil resiko itu bersama-sama."**

**Aku tidak menjawabnya. Karna kini begitu banyak pikiran baru yang hinggap dan menetap. Aku bahkan hanya membalas pelukan Sungmin Hyung seadanya.**

**Otakku berkata bahwa aku akan mengambil resiko apapun demi mencintai Sungmin Hyung. Namun perasaanku, berkata bahwa Sungmin Hyung tidak boleh terluka dengan resiko apapun.**

**Bisakah? Ada jalankah?**

**-flashback off—**

Changmin terus saja memandang Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menangis dan menahan isakannya. Bukan ini sahabatnya yang super jahil atau banyak bicara. Bukan ini sahabatnya yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan.

Hari ini Changmin melihat sisi lain dari Kyuhyun.

"Wajar bila kau menyesal, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi jangan membuat dirimu sakit seperti ini. Sungmin Hyung pun tidak mau melihatmu begini."

"Tidak, Changmin-ah." Tersirat senyum tipis dari bibir yang bergetar menahan isak itu. "Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau aku terpuruk seperti ini."

Changmin sudah mau menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya, namun tubuh Kyuhyun yang limbung membuat dia bergegas untuk menopang tubuh sahabatnya. "Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Changmin yang menuntunnya menuju mobil Changmin yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Tidak ada penolakan sama sekali, karna jujur, Kyuhyun sangat lelah dan tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa. Dia juga tidak lagi menahan isakannya, karna untuk berbicara pun dia sudah tidak mampu.

Hanya ada air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan.

**-flashback on—**

**Tidak sengaja aku melihat salah satu komentar dari fans yang menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya melihat kedekatanku dengan Sungmin. Sedikit jengkel memang, tapi komentar dibawahnya setelah itu yang membuatku sedikit berpikir.**

**Apa mereka harus menghujat Sungmin Hyung bila Sungmin Hyung berdekatan denganku?**

**Bukan sekali dua kali aku melihat banyak sekali orang yang menyerukan bahwa mereka menyukai kedekatanku dan Sungmin Hyung. Tapi banyak juga yang bilang bahwa mereka tidak suka dengan begitu banyak alasan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti.**

**Aku meletakkan smartphoneku di atas meja dan menopang kepalaku dengan satu tangan. Untung dorm malam ini masih sepi karna Sungmin Hyung dan Eunhyuk Hyung mempunyai jadwal yang berbeda denganku. Jadi ada sedikit waktu untuk berpikir tentang ini semua.**

**Pembicaraan tentang resiko bersama Sungmin Hyung membuatku banyak berpikir tentang kelanjutan hubunganku dengannya. Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku berpikir untuk menyakitinya atau melihatnya terluka. Sebisa mungkin, sejak tahun 2006 aku mengenalnya, aku akan menjaganya dan menjauhkan dia dari hal yang bisa membuatnya terluka. Tapi, bila hubungan ini akan berbuah luka pada akhirnya, bagaimana?**

**Kepalaku menjadi sedikit sakit memikirkan ini semua. Begitu juga dengan hatiku. Memikirkan akan seperti apa hubungan ini di depan, memikirkan bagaimana melihat akan banyak lagi yang menghujat Sungmin Hyung saat hubungan ini terbongkar, dan memikirkan jalan keluar. **

"**Kyuhyun?"**

**Oh, aku melamun sampai aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan derap kaki Sungmin Hyung yang kini sedang berdiri disampingku dan memandangku aneh. "Hai Hyung."**

**Dia duduk dikursi sampingku setelah melepas mantel dan topinya. "Kau sedang apa? Belum tidur?"**

**Aku menggeleng lalu menawarkan kopi yang aku buat yang tentunya dijawab dengan gelengan olehnya. "Aku….tidak bisa tidur."**

**Dahi indah yang sangat aku sukai itu mengernyit, "kenapa?"**

**Sedikit ragu untuk membagi masalah pikiranku ini dengannya. Bagaimana bila Sungmin Hyung belum berpikir jauh sepertiku? Bagaimana bila aku menceritakan semua keluh kesahku ini dan Sungmin Hyung akhirnya berpikir untuk meninggalkanku?**

"**Tidak, hanya menunggumu, Hyung. Makanya aku belum bisa tidur."**

**Bibirnya mengerucut membentuk huruf o lalu berganti menjadi senyuman. "Aku sudah pulang, jadi mari kita tidur."**

**Aku mengangguk lalu berdiri mengimbanginya. Kami berjalan bersama menuju kamar kami dengan lenganku yang melingkari bahunya.**

"**Pasti sangat lelah berbicara selama berjam-jam dengan Ryeowook, hm?" tanya ku saat kami sudah berbaring bersama di kasur miliknya. Jemariku terangkat untuk membenarkan poninya.**

"**Tidak, itu sangat menyenangkan. Mengingat tahun depan aku akan sibuk dengan musicalku dan berhenti dari Sukira." Jawabnya sembari mencuri ciuman di daguku. "Aku sangat mengantuk, tidak apa bila aku tidur duluan?"**

**Tentu aku mengangguk dan sedikit mengatur posisi pelukanku agar dia tidur dengan nyaman. Tidak lupa dengan ciuman di mata kanan dan kiri yang berakhir ciuman di bibir.**

**Suara nafasnya sudah teratur, menandakan kekasihku ini sudah lelap dalam tidurnya. Menyisakan aku yang masih terjaga sambil memandangnya.**

**Wajah ini, wajah yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, apa nanti aku akan sanggup melihatnya terluka? Apa akan sanggup bila nanti aku melihatnya menangis karna aku? Karna hubungan ini?**

**Aku mengeratkan pelukanku ditubuhnya dan mencium keningnya. Menyalurkan semua rasa cinta yang bahkan tak ada habisnya untuknya.**

_**Sungmin Hyung, kau bisa merasakan cintaku yang banyak ini untukmu kan?**_

_**Sungmin Hyung, apa kau merasakan ketakutanku juga?**_

**Mataku tanpa sengaja teralih pada foto kami di atas meja nakas. Di foto itu, saat Super Junior dengan Album Sorry Sorry sedang di atas awan. Fotoku dengan wajah yang lugu dan Sungmin Hyung yang manis. Kami tidak memikirkan apapun selain perasaan masing-masing.**

**Aku kembali memandang wajahnya yang tertidur. Sangat indah, apalagi bila sedang tersenyum.**

**Apa aku setega itu menghancurkannya demi cintaku?**

**-flashback off—**

Changmin menghentikkan laju mobilnya tepat di lobby Apartment Super Junior. Kedua mata pria itu melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tetap menatap lurus ke depan sepanjang perjalanan. Walau sahabatnya tersebut sudah tidak lagi menangis, namun tetap saja, mata tidak akan pernah berbohong.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau aku antarkan sampai ke Dorm? Atau kau mau mengi-"

Cklek.

"Terima kasih banyak, Changmin-ah."

Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil Changmin dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Apartment. Changmin hanya tersenyum kecut. Sampai kapan Kyuhyun mau menyembunyikan semua sakitnya sendirian? Kyuhyun memang menangis tadi, tapi sahabatnya itu tidak pernah mau memberi kesempatan padanya atau pada siapapun untuk menghilangkan kepedihannya tersebut.

Hanya pada Sungmin dia mau berbagi.

"Sungmin Hyung, kau tahu kan hanya kau yang bisa menghilangkan luka di hati Kyuhyun?" Changmin mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Namun sedikit mencuri pada lobby Apartment yang sudah tidak menampakkan tubuh sahabatnya disana. Kyuhyun pasti sudah naik lift.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, kawan. Setidaknya, berpura-puralah kau tidak apa-apa."

**-flashback on—**

**Aku tahu Sungmin Hyung kini memandangku dengan penuh tanya. Sudah hampir sebulan ini aku mendiaminya dan menjauhinya di atas panggung atau di belakang panggung. Bukan maksud ku untuk menjauhkannya, itu bukan keinginanku. Tapi aku rasa ini adalah hal yang tepat.**

"**Sungmin Hyung."**

**Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "ya?"**

"**Hubungan ini….bukankah harus berakhir?"**

**Aku bisa melihat wajah mungil itu terkejut dan melebarkan kedua matanya. "Maksudmu? Kau meminta- Tunggu, jadi kau mendiamkanku dan menjauhiku karna kau ingin berpisah?!"**

**Aku hanya bisa diam saat melihat Sungmin Hyung mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Kedua matanya sudah memerah, begitu juga dengan wajahnya.**

"**Jawab aku, Kyuhyun. Kau ingin berpisah denganku?"**

**Aku mengangguk dengan pelan namun seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata di pipinya. "Bukankah hubungan ini penuh dengan resiko? Bukankah pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah juga?"**

**Sungmin Hyung menutup mulut dengan jemari miliknya, ekspresi seorang bila tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat atau didengar. "Hubungan kita memang penuh dengan resiko. Tapi bukan berarti kita akan berpisah, Kyuhyun. Kita bisa mel-"**

"**Tidak, Hyung. Kita tidak bisa." Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Semuanya terasa kosong dan penuh dengan keraguan. Apa yang aku lakukan sudah tepat? Apa berpisah dengan Sungmin Hyung, melepaskannya untuk kehidupan yang normal adalah hal yang tepat?**

"**Kita belum mencoba, Kyuhyun." suara Sungmin Hyung terdengar parau. Namun hal ini sudah terlanjur basah. Lebih baik kita berhenti saat ini, daripada harus lebih tersakiti didepannya.**

"**Kita sudah mencoba selama enam tahun ini dan apa kau melihat hasilnya, Hyung? Tidak ada perkembangan dari hubungan kita, malah cinta yang kita makin tumbuh. Bila nanti, suatu saat nanti, kita berpisah, akan lebih menyakitkan bukan?"**

**Tangis Sungmin Hyung makin deras. Namun kedua tangan ini terasa kaku untuk memeluknya. Aku tidak mau memeluknya saat ini, karna aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya lagi.**

"**Kau bilang cinta kita makin tumbuh. Kita saling mencintai hingga saat ini, menga-"**

"**Cinta saja tidak cukup, Sungmin Hyung." Aku memilih untuk berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Apalagi karnaku.**

"**Jadi cari hidupmu yang bisa diterima oleh semua orang, Hyung. Mencintaiku adalah kesalahan terbesar dihidupmu, dan jangan kau ulangi lagi. Kau patut mendapat pujian, bukan cacian." Tuturku saat merasakan kedua mata ini tak dapat menampung lagi air mata. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu. Untuk masa depanmu. Aku bukan masa depanmu, Hyung."**

**Aku melangkahkan kaki walau terasa berat. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hyung seorang diri yang tengah menangis di kamar kita berdua.**

**Aku mendapat banyak sekali pertanyaan dari Hyungdeul saat mengeluarkan satu demi satu box barang dari dalam kamar 'kami' ke kamar ku sendiri. Donghae Hyung yang paling banyak bertanya, namun hanya aku jawab seadanya.**

**Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Sungmin Hyung yang hanya duduk di kursi makan saat aku dan beberapa staff memindahkan box ke kamar baru. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan pucat. Semenjak kami berpisah, hampir tidak pernah aku mengobrol dengannya di atas panggung. Semuanya terjadi karna fanservice belaka. Aku tidak mau dekat dengannya, karna akan timbul perasaan tak ingin melepasnya nanti.**

**Ini sudah jalan yang benar. Sungmin Hyung akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak seperti ini. Bukan bersamaku, bukan bersama dengan kenanganku.**

"**Kyu? Kau mau bawa foto-foto ini?" tanya Manager Hyung yang mendapat perhatian dari ku dan Sungmin Hyung. Aku bisa melihatnya melirikkan matanya saat Manager Hyung mengangkat satu pigura sedang dengan fotoku dan Sungmin Hyung disana.**

**Aku terdiam sebentar sembari melirik ke arah Sungmin lewat ujung mataku. "Tidak. Hyung taruh saja di tempat asalnya."**

**Brak.**

**Sungmin Hyung langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dorm. Ah, perasaan ini terasa sakit lagi.**

_**Hyung, aku ingin sekali menyimpan semua kenangan bersamamu. Namun bagaimana nanti bila aku tidak bisa melupakanmu?**_

_**Biar saja aku yang menyimpan perasaan ini, Hyung. Kau hanya terus berjalan ke depan, sementara aku akan tetap di belakangmu. Memandangmu.**_

**-flashback off-**

_If I had met you just a little later, just a little later_

_Maybe we wouldn't have break up._

_I, who was like a fool. I, who was too young._

_If I knew that being by your side would bring happiness, I'd be there even if it hurts._

Salah bagi Kyuhyun saat memilih untuk kembali ke dormnya dan tidak memilih untuk menginap di Dorm Changmin. Salah baginya tidak mendengarkan Changmin untuk minum sebentar di café. Salah baginya kini, untuk membuka pintu dorm dan melihat Heechul memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar karna tangis.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun belum siap mendengar suara itu. Rasanya dia ingin mundur selangkah, namun tubuhnya sangat susah untuk bergerak. Dia hanya bisa diam, saat Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Heechul, menghapur bulir air mata di pipinya, dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun bisa melihat Heechul yang juga ikut terdiam menyaksikan mereka berdua. Namun kini pandangannya hanya fokus pada Sungmin yang berjarak satu langkah darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah." Lirih Sungmin tanpa bisa menahan air matanya. "Maafkan aku…."

Tubuh Kyuhyun terpaku seketika melihat betapa hancurnya Sungmin yang sekarang. Sungmin benar-benar menangis dan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya pun bukan hanya bercanda. Saat berpisah dulu dengannya, Sungmin tidak begini, kenapa sekarang seperti ini?

Heechul berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk untuk memberi ruang privasi kepada dua dongsaengnya tersebut. Dia tahu perpisahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di awal tahun 2013 itu bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa disebut perpisahan. Kedua raga itu memang terpisah, namun hati mereka masih terpaut.

Jujur, dia sudah mengetahui hubungan Sungmin dan Saeun sejak bulan Juli lalu. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat foto wanita di handphone Sungmin saat menginap di kamar pria pumpkin itu. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa terhadap Sungmin, mengapa bisa Sungmin melupakan Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun seperti betah untuk tinggal di dalam kenangan mereka berdua? Namun Heechul yakin, Sungmin pasti mempunyai alasan sendiri. Entah apa itu.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyerupai sebuah lirihan. Telapak tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata di pipi mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sungmin bisa merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa saat pipinya menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun. Kehangatan yang terasa memabukkan dan juga menyakitkan. Dia tetap menangis walau kedua pipi itu sudah terbungkus oleh kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Selama bertahun-tahun kita bersama. Hanya sekali aku melihatmu menangis karna ku. Dan setelahnya, tidak pernah sekalipun aku berniat untuk melihatnya lagi. Tapi mengapa wanita itu, bisa membuatmu menangis semudah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Sama seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun merasakan kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan saat kedua telapak tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Aku selalu bilang bahwa aku butuh privasi. Aku selalu bilang bahwa kehidupan pribadiku adalah hal yang hanya milikku. Mengapa bisa dia-" Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat emosi yang teraduk-aduk kembali menguasainya. Dia ingin memulai hubungan yang baik dengan Saeun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang telah membuat luka sekaligus kenangan terindah di belakang. Tapi mengapa seperti ini jadinya? Tidak bisakah Saeun mengerti Sungmin seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu mengerti dirinya?

Ini pertama kalinya saat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin semenjak mereka berpisah. Mereka pernah berpelukan saat Super Show 5 lalu, namun itu bukanlah sebuah pelukan dari hati, melainkan hanya memberi bumbu-bumbu ketidakhawatiran dari beberapa pihak.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan perasaannya yang masih hancur saat mengetahui bahwa Sungmin sudah menjalin kasih dengan Saeun, wanita yang pernah dia kenal juga saat di musical. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan hatinya yang terasa terkoyak menerima kenyataan yang bahkan ia tahu melalui internet.

Dia hanya peduli pada Sungmin saat ini. Pria ini, pria yang menyakitinya sangat dalam adalah pria yang ia tenangkan hatinya melalui pelukan. Pria yang membuatnya terasa mati saja adalah pria yang ia beri semangat untuk melanjutkan kehidupan.

"Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk kau keluarkan karna ini, Hyung." _Untuk wanita yang beraninya menyakitimu di awal hubungan kalian._ Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajah Sungmin di dadanya agar isakan Sungmin tidak menyakitkan telinga dan hatinya. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa kedua tangan Sungmin terangkat, membalas pelukan yang sama-sama mereka rindukan.

"Kau tidak melaluinya sendirian. Akan banyak yang masih mendukungmu dan dibelakangmu." _Seperti aku, seperti aku yang masih menepati janji untuk tetap dibelakangmu dan memandangmu. Walau kini aku harus memandangmu bersama yang lain dari belakang._

Sungmin makin mengeraskan tangisannya saat mendengar semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia bukan menangis karna masalah ini. Kini dia menangis karna masalah yang berbeda. Tidakkah Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin masih sangat menyayanginya? Mencintainya, bahkan?

Sungmin hanya menjalani kehidupan yang Kyuhyun bilang. Sungmin hanya berjalan di jalan yang Kyuhyun sediakan padanya. Hati Sungmin bukan terbuat dari baja yang bisa bertahan walau tertimpa apapun juga. Keputusan sepihak Kyuhyun saat itu membuatnya terluka dan tidak berpikir apapun lagi. Perjuangan yang ia kira akan mereka lalui bersama, namun ternyata Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan memandang wajah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Bukan hanya hubungan kita saja yang beresiko. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan bahwa hubungan normal seperti ini saja aku masih bisa terluka."

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar Sungmin berkata demikian. Pria ini berkata seperti itu, apa Sungmin masih memikirkan tentang hubungan mereka? "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Sungmin menghapus sisa air matanya dan kini memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh arti dari kedua matanya. "Kau bilang aku tidak akan terluka, Kyuhyun. Namun kau bisa lihat sekarang banyak sekali yang aku khawatirkan dan takutkan di awal hubunganku dengannya. Kyuhyun-ah, bahkan sampai kau memutuskan hubungan kita kemarin, aku tidak pernah merasakan takut saat bersamamu."

"Aku melakukannya demi mu, Sungmin." tutur Kyuhyun dengan sekuat hatinya untuk tidak menangis mendengar kalimat Sungmin barusan. "Kau akan jauh terluka bila tetap bersamaku. Kau akan lebih menangis dibanding ini. Dan bukan hanya yang tidak bisa menerima hubunganmu dengannya, Dunia pun akan menghujatmu."

"Tidak apa." Ucap Sungmin seraya menghapus genangan air mata di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya. "Tidak apa asal bersamamu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya lagi, sebelum pria itu menarik jemarinya dan membuang mukanya ke arah yang berbeda dengan pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, sudah terlambat bukan?" Sungmin berjalan menuju jendela, menjauhi Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan lagi air matanya yang sudah terlanjur jatuh. "Kau sudah memilih untuk melepaskan genggamanku. Kau sudah memilih untuk berhenti di belakangku, bukan berjalan di sampingku. Ya, kau sudah memilih ini semua, Kyuhyun-ah. Dan aku bisa apa?"

Ada perasaan tidak rela saat mendengar Sungmin berbicara demikian. Seketika perasaan takut semakin merajalela di diri Kyuhyun walau hanya melihat punggung Sungmin dari belakang sana.

"Aku masih terlalu muda saat memikirkan itu." tutur Kyuhyun seraya mengambil satu langkah untuk mendekat Sungmin yang sedang memandang langit dari jendela. "Aku pikir aku akan bahagia saat melihatmu bahagia, namun ternyata salah."

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar saat melihat refleksi Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dari cermin. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat karna takut isakan akan keluar lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia ketika hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku tertawa? Kau yang selama ini aku impikan, Hyung. Kau segalanya." Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah saat Sungmin sudah berjarak dua langkah darinya. Dia memandang punggung itu dengan nanar. "Aku terlalu bodoh karna aku kira aku akan bahagia dengan siapapun orang yang bersamamu. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir, bila bukan dengan menggenggam tanganmu, tangan siapa lagi yang akan ku genggam untuk melawan dunia ini?"

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki hingga punggung Sungmin terasa dekatnya, hingga wangi tubuh Sungmin menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumannya. Kedua tangan itu dengan lembut melingkar di punggung Sungmin, menjatuhkan kepalanya yang terasa lelah ke bahu tempat biasanya dia bersandar.

"Bila bukan bersamamu, siapa yang akan ku cintai, Hyung?"

Isakan Sungmin tidak bisa tertahan lagi saat merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun mengerat di pinggangnya. Dia pun ikut membungkus kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Ikut merasakan basahnya air mata Kyuhyun dibahunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa baru sekarang menyadarinya? Kenapa- ini sudah terlambat, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucapan Sungmin tidak selaras dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang basah air mata dari belakang. Menyentuhkan pipinya ke rambut Kyuhyun yang terasa halus.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, Hyung.. Sudah sepantasnya kau kembali kepadaku.."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin lalu mendekap tubuh itu dengan erat, seakan longgar sedikit saja, Sungmin akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sungmin pun menerima pelukan itu dengan hatinya, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak pelukan yang menghangatkan tubuh maupun hatinya.

Sungmin yang pertama melepas pelukan mereka saat dirasanya air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, kepalanya mendongak untuk memperhatikan segala lekuk wajah dan ekspresi dari wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah terlanjur berjalan dan memulai kehidupan yang baru, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau melukai perasaan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Lalu kau rela bila perasaan kita yang kembali terlukai?" tutur Kyuhyun seraya memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. "Aku tahu aku yang menyuruhmu pergi karna aku kira aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi sekarang, aku pun tidak yakin Saeun bisa membahagiakanmu seperti yang aku pikir, Hyung. Aku melepasmu untuk melihatmu bahagia, tapi bila wanita itu membuatmu menangis seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menarikmu kepelukanku, Hyung."

Hati Sungmin bergetar mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang terucap dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sedikit menyesal, kenapa setelah keadaan memojokkan seperti ini pria dihadapannya baru mengatakan ini semua? Kenapa disaat Sungmin sudah mengira bahwa Kyuhyun menyerah atas hubungan mereka?

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Ibu jari Kyuhyun menyapu sisa air mata di pelupuk Sungmin dan mengecup kedua mata yang basah itu dengan lembut. "Saeun tidak pantas mendapatkan air mata ini, Hyung. Tidak ada yang pantas untuk membuatmu sedih."

"Tapi kau pernah membuatku menangis." Cicit Sungmin dan tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum simpul.

"Aku pengecualian." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya menurunkan pegangan tangannya untuk mengenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. "Tapi tidak akan lagi. Setelah ini aku berjanji, tidak aku, tidak Saeun, tidak siapapun yang berhak membuatmu menangis sedih. Kau pantas untuk bahagia dan tersenyum, Hyung."

Bibir Sungmin membentuk senyuman untuk menjawab dan berterima kasih atas perkataan Kyuhyun. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, hanya kalimat dari pria yang lebih muda darinya ini lah yang mampu meninggikan hatinya.

"Kau harus tahu betapa hancurnya aku saat mengira kau menyerah dari hubungan kita, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa dan menyibukkan diriku dengan banyak kegiatan yang aku sendiri hampir gila sangat mengerjakannya. Kau menjauh dan mendekati semua member, kecuali aku. Ada Seulgi yang aku kira menjadi penggantiku dan kau yang tidak pernah ada di Dorm karna selalu bermain dengan Kyu-Line mu itu." bibir Sungmin mengerucut tanpa sadar saat dia menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya, "aku merindukanmu namun juga membencimu karna aku kira kau menyerah. Bila kau menceritakan apa alasanmu saat itu, aku kira kita-"

"Bila aku tahu, bersamamu akan membawa kebahagiaan walau betapa sakitnya saat menjalani itu, aku yakin kita tidak akan pernah berpisah, Hyung. Aku yakin tidak akan ada Saeun di hidupmu atau masalah-masalah yang terjadi di belakang." Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sungmin lama setelah memberi senyum manis kepada kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih? Ya, selamanya Kyuhyun akan menganggap Sungmin adalah kekasihnya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membahagiakannya selain Sungmin. Tidak akan ada yang membuat Kyuhyun berlari hampir belasan kilo selain Sungmin. Tidak akan ada yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seorang yang melankolis yang membuat lirik lagu dengan penuh kesedihan selain Sungmin.

Dan ya, tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta, selain Sungmin.

_**We're not gonna break cause we both still believe**_

_**We know what we've got and we've got we need  
><strong>_

_**Alright, we're doing something right.**_

"Hmmm Kyu, bagaimana dengan Saeun?"

Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir lalu kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Biarkan saja. Dia saja tidak meminta pendapat maupun memikirkan perasaanmu yang sensitive saat mengumbar hubungan kalian. Jadi, mengapa kau memikirkan perasaan dia?"

Sungmin berusaha memberontak untuk memprotes Kyuhyun. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak membuat Sungmin diam di pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, sekali saja, Sungmin. Sekali saja kau ikuti aku untuk tidak memikirkan apapun selain kita." Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin dan tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di pipinya, air mata yang ia yakini adalah kebahagiaan karna Sungmin sudah kembali ke pelukannya.

"Bila dunia tidak bisa menerima kita, mengapa kita tidak melawan dunia saja?"

.

.

Heechul menutup lagi pintu yang baru saja dia buka. Dia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa dari luar sana, jadi dia kira dua orang itu sudah pergi dan dia bisa kembali ke lantai atas. Namun salah, dua orang itu masih ada disana dan berpelukan. Meluapkan segala perasaan rindu dan perasaan tak tersampaikan selama mereka berpisah.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Heechul melengkungkan senyuman saat ia yakin pintu itu sudah tertutup benar. Senang melihat apa yang seharusnya terjadi, sudah terjadi. Apa yang seharusnya bersama, kini kembali bersama lagi. Heechul yakin sudah sepantasnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama. Selama hampir satu dekade ini, Kyuhyun selalu ada disamping Sungmin dan mendukung pria itu seberat apapun masalah yang dihadapi Sungmin. Begitu juga sebaliknya dari Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun. Sehingga dua member itu terkenal menjadi member yang jarang menangis di atas panggung dan di hadapan fans.

Bagaimana mereka bisa menangis bila ada alasan untuk bahagia disamping mereka?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**hallo, saya kembali walau bukan dengan IRY. aduh, bener-bener deh berita Sungmin bikin gatel tangan buat nulis ini itu. Jadi, saya ada tiga draft untuk ff baru hahahaha**

**sempet nangis dari jam 7 malam sampe jam 3 pagi, padahal jam set 8 pagi ada ukd Hukum Kontrak. Tapi yaa, abis ukd, lanjut nangis lagi.**

**Tenang aja, seperti tulisan di atas, apa yang seharusnya bersama, pasti akhirnya akan bersama, kok.**

**muah!**


End file.
